Love from Akashi Seijuro
by psychoarea
Summary: Chapter 6! *update dengan gajenya* yak last chapter XDDD saya akhiri ff nista ini. AkashixOc! Douzo !
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love from Akashi Seijuro

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, Friendship

**::Love from Akashi Seijuro::**

"ryouta kau terlalu lambat!"

"daiki kau terlalu emosiaonal dan cobalah kau dinginkan kepalamu itu!"

"shotmu sangat buruk hari ini shintarou."

"atsushi bisakah kau berhenti makan?"

"dan kau tetsuya, perbaiki gerakanmu."

"HAI!" serentak kelima pemuda itu melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sempat terganggu oleh omelan sang kapten iblis kebanggaan mereka. Mengerikan memang memiliki kapten seperti itu tetapi apa daya, merekapun hanya dapat pasrah jika masih sayang nyawa. Disisi lain mereka juga mengakui kemampun sang kapten yang tak kenal lelah menggali potensi pada diri mereka.

"hei kise apa kau tidak takut dengan omelannya?" terdengar suara berat dari seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut biru pekatnya.

"aominecchi bodoh mana mungkin aku tak takut dengan omelan orang itu." Seketika kise bergidik ngeri saat menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis berambut pink.

"menurutku ia sedang bad mood atau apalah itu namanya." Sambung pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"ya ya mungkin saja dan aku tak mau jadi sasaran gunting-gunting miliknya." Kise masih terus menatap sosok kaptennya itu. "u..uhhh" tiba-tiba saja raut wajah kise berubah pucat ketika sang kapten balik menatapnya seolah berkata 'selesaikan latihanmu atau kau akan merasakan tusukan gunting indahku'.

"hihhhhhh… ba..baik kapten"

Akhirnya latihan neraka merekapun usai, semua menarik nafas lega akan hal itu. Pemuda berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah model ternama Kise Ryouta tengah meminum habis sebotol air mineral yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari sang manager. Sementara itu Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut biru pekatnya tengah terkapar lemas sambil meratapi nasibnya yang begitu tragis karena memiliki kapten sekejam itu.

Kemudian terlihat pula sesosok pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya tengah duduk tenang sambil memegang sebuah boneka panda yang ia sebut sebagai lucky itemnya hari ini, aneh memang tetapi itulah Midorima Shintarou. Disebelah kanan midorima terlihat dua sosok pemuda tinggi serta pendek yang sejak tadi hanya diam walaupun mereka tengah diserang omelan kaptennya secara berurutan. Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda super tinggi berambut ungu yang tengah asik memakan setumpukan snack dipelukannya serta Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda berambut biru langit dengan muka datar serta keberadaan yang minim (?) hanya duduk tenang setelah laihan telah usai.

"kenapa kalian santai sekali murasakibaracchi to kurokocchi?" Tanya kise dengan tatapan polos sepolos mungkin sehingga membuat makhluk disebelahnya mengerjitkan dahi.

"baka kise!" aomine memukul kepala kise cukup kencang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "percuma saja bicara pada mereka" kemudian aomine menatap kedua orang itu.

"nyam nyam nyam~" murasakibara masih asik memakan momogi yang merupakan salah satu makanan dari gunung snacknya.

"kise-kun kufikir akashi-kun sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap kuroku secara tiba-tiba dan sukses saja membuat teman-temannya melirik dirinya.

Akashi Seijuro, ya orang itulah yang memimpin latihan neraka ini. Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sangat suka sekali memainkan gunting dengan lihai dan tak segan-segan melemparkan gunting tersebut kepada orang yang membantahnya ataupun yang tak sesuai dengan jalan fikirannya. Kapten Kiseki no Sendai yang super misterius dikalangan para siswi ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan dimata teman satu timnya.

"kufikir akashi-kun sedang memikirkann sesuatu." Kuroko mengulangi kata-katanya.

"apa itu kurokocchi?" Tanya kise antusias

"basket?" midorima mengeluarkan suara pertamanya

"kemenangan?" disusul oleh kise

"strategi?" sahut murasakibara yang entah sejak kapan berhenti memakan snacknya.

"penyiksaan…." Jawab aomine asal

"bukan." Kuroko berkata datar tetapi cukup terlihat jelas dari nada bicaranya ia sama sekali tak sependapat dengan teman-temannya itu.

"heh?" seru kise, midorima serta aomine secara bersamaan.

"lalu apa dong kurokocchi?" wajah kise kini terlihat pasrah saat menanti jawaban dari kuroko

"seorang gadis" jawab kuroko singkat tetapi teman-temannya itu menatapnya seolah berkata….

'HAH? ENGGAK MUNGKIN, IMPOSSIBLE!' kurang lebih seperti itulah.

Di tempat lain terlihat sepasang mata heterochrome tengah menatap lurus kearah ruang kelas yang telah kosong karena jam pelajaran telah usai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini hari sudah sangat gelap membuat suasana sedikit menyeramkan. Tetapi sosok pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan keadaan gelap yang kini tengah menyelimuti dirinya ditengah sepinya ruang kelas tersebut. Matanya masih terus menatap lurus dan memorinya kembali mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

**_Flash Back _**

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya membuat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan bola mata heterochrome itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak pulang. Tanpa perlu berfikir panjang pemuda itu kembali memasuki gedung sekolahnya, menyusuri koridor serta kelas demi kelas yang terdapat disepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Entah mengapa langkahnya terhenti setelah ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan ia malah berbalik menuruni anak tangga tersebut. Terlihat langkahnya semakin cepat dan berhenti seketika di depan ruang kelas yang gelap serta kosong.

Perlahan pemuda itu menggeser pintu ruang kelas tersebut secara perlahan agar tak menimbulakn suara yang terlalu kencang. Langkahnya terlihat sedikit santai ketika memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Dengan segera pemuda tersebut menuju sebuah meja paling belakang serta menunduk saat dirinya telah sampai di depan meja tersebut, entah apa yang ia lakukan, semuanya terlihat begitu misterius sebelum pemuda bermata heterochrome itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"nee, nani wo shiteru ka?" pemuda itu menatap seseorang yang tengah terduduk dihadapannya.

"anata no dare?" bukannya menjawab orang itu malah berbalik menanyai pemuda tersebut

"Akashi Seijuro" dengan cepat dan jelas pemuda tersebut menyebutkan namanya.

"kau kenapa masih berada disini?" mendengar kata-kata itu akashi hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum? Ya, tidak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuro tersenyum dan yang benar adalah menyerigai.

"seharusnya itu pertanyaanku nona." Jawab akashi datar. Dan…. Nona? Berarti seseorang yang berada dihadapan akashi itu adalah seorang gadis? Seorang siswi?

"aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang." Jawab gadis itu dengan nada 'biasa'

"ya karena diluar hujan." Akashipun memandang keluar jendela dimana hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

"bukan." Jawab gadis itu singkat tetapi dengan mata emperornya akashi dapat melihat sedikit senyuman yang terlukis diwajah gadis itu.

'tersenyum?' akashi membatin kemudian ia memilih diam dan tetap menatap hujan yang berada dibalik jendela tersebut.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian hujan mulai reda tetapi baik akashi maupun gadis itu masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan sama sekali tak terbaca. Selang beberapa detik terlihat akashi tengah beranjak dari tempatnya, oh bukan lebih tepatnya akashi hanya berdiri meninggalkan kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya.

"sudah reda lebih baik kau segera pulang" suara lembut gadis itu kini mendominasi ruang kelas yang sunyi.

Akashi hanya terdiam memasang wajah datarnya hingga kemudian ia berjongkok tepat di depan gadis itu. Yang bersangkutan hanya terkejut saat menatap bola mata heterochrome akashi terlebih lagi tatapan akashi tak kalah dingin dari suasana malam hari ini. Malam? Ya jelas saja karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan selama kurang lebih setengah jam itu? Mereka hanya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"setelah mengantarmu pulang." Tanpa merubah raut wajahnya akashi berkata demikian.

"daijoubu kau duluan saja." Tersenyum, lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum dan kini akashi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

'menyebalkan' umpat akashi dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Kini akashi telah tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendapati sosok midorima tengah berdiri tepat dibelakang tempat duduknya. Akashi hanya diam menunggu midorima melontarkan kata-kata pembukanya. Dan benar saja beberapa detik berselang midorima mencoba berbicara pada kaptennya yang tengah menyendiri itu.

"sedang apa kau akashi?"

"seperti yang kau lihat" jawab akashi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya

"yang lain sudah beranjak pulang sejak tadi." Tambah midorima yang entah berapa kali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"biarkan saja lagi pula latihan telah usai" kini akashi tengah memainkan gunting merah yang selalu mendampinginya.

"lalu kau?" Tanya midorima

"kau sendiri untuk apa disini?" akashi malah balik bertanya dan kini ia dapat melihat sosok midorima dihadapannya.

"hanya kebetulan lewat" midorima membenarkan (lagi) posisi kacamatanya dan tanpa berbohong ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"oh…" akashi hanya ber-oh ria tanpa memperdulikan lawan bicaranya itu.

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ramal midorima tetapi yang diramal hanya menyerigai dengan tetap memainkan gunting merah miliknya.

"nee, shintarou apa kau ingin aku membuat lubang disekujur tubuhmu?" akashi terus menyerigai

"tidak terimakasih" ucap midorima datar tetapi tentu saja ia merasa amat takut pada kaptennya yang tak suka main-main dengan perkataannya.

"kalau begitu lekas tinggalkan tempat ini" perintah akashi absolute. Dengan segera midorima beranjak pergi karena ia tak dapat membayangkan tubuhnya dicabik-cabik oleh gunting akashi yang menyeramkan itu.

"… merepotkan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

Title : Love from Akashi Seijuro

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, Friendship

**::Love from Akashi Seijuro::**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah kembali menyinari keenam pemuda pelangi itu, mulai dari sudut kanan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hijau dengan benda aneh miliknya, kemudian seorang cowok shota *maybe* dengan wajah datar serta rambut biru langitnya, disampingnya berdiri seorang model terkenal berwajah tampan serta berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk bertengkar dengan pemuda berkulit tan serta berambut biru gelap. Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu dengan segudang snack-snack miliknya senantiasa berjalan beriringan dengan sang kapten berambut merah itu.

"Maaf aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap sang kapten datar.

"Akashicchi mau kemana?" Pemuda berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Kise Ryouta menyudahi pertengkarannya dan berbalik menatap wajah sang kapten.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Glek. Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata dingin nan absolute seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Baiklah, setelah itu Akashi dengan segera meninggalkan kelima temannya itu. Perlahan ia berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai akan siswa-siswi yang baru saja berdatangan. Sesekali Akashi terlihat memutar-mutar gunting merahnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti merasa bergidik ngeri melihat gunting yang tajam itu ditangan seorang siswa misterius seperti Akashi. Tetapi tentu saja Akashi tetap cuek dan tetap melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya.

"Ohayou…" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya refleks ketika mendengar suara yang cukup lembut di belakangnya. Dengan segera Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah orang yang telah berani menyapanya selain para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Akashi tak membalas suara itu tetapi ia hanya tersenyum samar, terlalu samar sehingga orang yang berdiri dihadapannya tak dapat melihat senyumannya itu. Kali ini Akashi benar-benar tersenyum bukan menyeringai seperti ia akan mencabik-cabik siapa saja yang berani menatap matanya ataupun membangkangnya. Saat ini sepasang mata heterochrome itu tengah menangkap sepasang bola mata onyx dihadapannya. Bola mata yang indah, wajah yang indah serta postur tubuh yang cukup membuat Akashi menatapnya. Seorang gadis berambut dark purple itulah sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ohayou." Sang gadis bersurai ungu gelap itu mengulangi sapaannya kepada sang 'Emperor'. Tetapi tetap saja Akashi tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun dan malah melangkah maju melewati gadis itu.

"Heh? Chotto matte~" Ucap gadis itu saat melihat Akashi berjalan membelakanginya.

'Uh.. aho!' Umpat gadis itu kesal, ya kesal karena terabaikan. Padahal niatnya itu baik karena ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Akashi karena pemuda bersurai merah itu telah menolongnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**_Flash Back _**

"Kenapa masih berdiri disana?" Aku kembali bersuara saat mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai merah itu masih saja berada dihadapanku.

"Aku tidak suka menggu." Jawabnya singkat tetapi sangat membuatku bingung.

"Diluar tidak lagi hujan, lalu apa yang kau tunggu?" Aku kembali berbicara dengannya. Dingin… ya tatapannya begitu menusuk tetapi aku sangat menyukai sepasang bola mata heterochrome yang dimilikinya. Warna emas dan merah— membuatnya nampak begitu indah.

"KAU!" Terdapat penekanan dari satu kata yang diucapkannya itu. Dan aku yang tak mengerti hanya menatapnya.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu menungguku." Jawabku kesal juga sedikit malu.

"Aku tidak suka disuruh-suruh dan ini kemauanku sendiri."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil jadi aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Walaupun dengan kaki yang tak dapat digerakkan seperti itu?"

Ukhhh, seketika aku terdiam dan tertunduk lemas mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya. Untuk apa aku menyembunyikannya sejak tadi jika pada akhirnya ia berkata demikian. Ya, memang apa yang dikatakannya itu benar 'Kakiku tak dapat digerakkan.' sama sekali saat ini, mengapa? Entahlah hal ini sudah sering sekali terjadi beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Aku hanya diam dan berharap ia pergi secepatnya. Tetapi semua yang kuharapkan tak sesuai kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau masih mau membantah perkataanku?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatapku lebih dingin. Sambil membantuku berdiri perlahan pemuda itu mulai menggendongku dan meletakkan tubuhku dipunggungnya tentu saja secara paksa, lagi pula siapa juga yang mau digendok oleh lelaki yang tak dikenal seperti ini. Oh tidak, sebenarnya aku cukup mengenal pemuda bersurai merah itu karena ia cukup terkenal dikalangan para siswi. Akashi Seijuro yang tak lain adalah kaptan club basket sekolah kami dan ia adalah pemimpin generasi keajaiban itu, ya itulah sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang saat ini bersamaku.

"Turunkan aku…..~" Teriakan panjang kini menggema diruang kelas itu. Aku benar-benar tak menduga ia melakukan hal ini. Terlihat baik memang karena ia menolongku tetapi cukup menyeramkan pula bagiku karena ditolong oleh seorang cowok dingin serta misterius dan tentu saja yang paling penting aku merasa tak enak hati padanya.

"Kau takut?" Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya setelah mengacuhkanku cukup lama dan saat ini kami tengah berada di jalan yang sepi karena hari sudah cukup malam.

"Iya, padamu!" Jawabku singkat dan— ia menghentikan langkanya. 'Apakah ia akan menjatuhkanku dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini?' Fikirku sedikit berburuk sangka.

"Kau aneh."

'Apaaa? Aneh?' Batinku. Hei hei yang aneh itu kan dirimu kenapa kau malah mengataiku aneh apa kau tidak sadar dengan sikapmu yang dingin itu.

Tak lama setelah itu ia kembali melangkah maju dan tentu saja ia masih terus menggendongku. Walaupun tak enak hati tetapi aku juga cukup senang karena ia mau menolongku yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya ini. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam dan hembusan anginlah yang mendominasi suasana saat ini.

'Sampai kapan ia akan menggendongku?'

"Sampai kau memberi tau dimana rumahmu sehingga aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

'Apa? Mengapa ia bisa mengetahui isi fikiranku?'

"Dimana?" Kali ini ia kembali bertanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Bukannya menjawab aku malah balik bertanya dan kufikir ini wajar.

"Cepat jawab." Perintahnya absolute.

"Uh…" Aku terdiam sesaat mencoba mendinginkan fikiranku. "Dari jalan ini kau belok kanan saja kemudian ikuti jalan tersebut, ketika ada toko bunga kau belok kiri dan disanalah rumahku. Tidak dekat tetapi tidak jauh juga sih."

"Souka."

Kami kembali terdiam karena tak ada topic yang harus dibicarakan lagi pula sebentar lagi kami sampai di rumahku. Setelah berbelok dari toko bunga ini aku akan segera berpisah darinya. Dan ketika aku terdiam aku memikirkan tentang sosok pemuda bersurai merah ini. Entah mengapa walaupun sikapnya yang dingin tetapi orang ini terasa begitu hangat.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Aku sedikit berteriak gembira.

"Oh.." Tetapi orang itu hanya ber-oh ria, menyebalkan!

"Apa kakimu sudah dapat digerakkan?" Tanyanya setelah kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah bertuliskan 'Shiroi.'

"Sudah walaupun masih sedikit kaku." Aku mulai berjalan memasuki rumah yang tak lain adalah rumah keluargaku itu "Arigatou~" Aku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku saat berterimakasih padanya.

"Ya." Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang ia berikan.

"Hati-hati ya~" Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak membalas kata-kata terakhirku tetapi aku yakin ia pasti mendengarnya. Awalnya aku ingin menawarkannya masuk dan istirahat sejenak di rumahku tetapi orang seperti itu tidak mungkin mau menerima tawaran tersebut. Ya… kubiarkan saja seperti itu~

.

.

.

"Terlalu misterius." Aku kembali berjalan memasuki ruang kelasku ketika sosok pemuda berambut merah itu telah tak nampak lagi.

_Kiseki no Sedai_

"Hari ini tidak menyenangkan." Keluh Aomine.

"Kau kurang beruntung hari ini." Ejek midorima.

"Urusaiiii!"

"Ano minna apakah Akashicchi kembali menghilang?" Tanya Kise, membuat teman-temannya mencari-cari sosok sang kapten.

"Biarkan saja sesukanya."

"Entahlah aku tak melihat Akashi-kun."

"Mungkin Akashichin sedang jalan-jalan."

"Yasudahlah toh sebentar lagi kita selesai mengerjakan tugas ini dan sekalian saja kita mencari Akashicchi." Kise tersenyum riang dan disambut anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah memejamkan matanya disebuah ruangan yang didominasi olah warna putih itu. Sesekali pemuda tersebut membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Istirahatlah Akashi-kun." Ucap wanita itu sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Akashi hanya terdiam tak membalas perkataan wanita itu. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya karena kepalanya yang terasa pusing sejak pelajaran kedua dimulai. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sesakit ini, mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah berlatih serta melatih teman-temannya di club basket.

'Tch, kepalaku sakit sekali.' Keluh Akashi yang terlihat tengah memegangi kepalanya.

"Sumimasen." Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ya masuk saja." Wanita itu mempersilakan seseorang diluar sana untuk masuk. "Oh Kirei-chan." Ucap wanita tersebut ketika mendapati sesosok siswi tengah memasuki ruangan itu.

Akashi yang sedang merasakan sakit tentu saja mengacuhkan orang tersebut terlebih lagi ia sama sekali tak mengenal siswi itu. Ia hanya berbaring di sebuah ranjang dan terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing sambil berharap rasa sakit itu hilang serta ia dapat memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat.

"Maaf sensei kedatanganku menggangu, tetapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari kepala sekolah bahwa ia menunggu anda untuk membicarakan sesuatu di ruangannya bersama Hiro-sensei serta Maki-sensei." Siswi yang dipanggil 'Kirei-chan' itu berbicara apa adanya.

"Baiklah tetapi aku sedang ada pasien," Wanita itu berfikir sejenak. "….nah bagaimana kalau kau menggantikanku sebentar untuk menjaganya?"

"Demo, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kirei.

"Hanya menemaninya disini kok." Jawab wanita itu sambil melemparkan seulas senyuman.

"Baiklah….~ hanya sebentar ya."

"Iya. Dan sepertinya ia sedang tertidur atau mencoba untuk tidur." Wanita itu melirik sebuah ranjang yang tertutup tirai putih sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari ruangannya.

Ruangan itu terlihat sepi karena Kirei hanya duduk diam di samping meja kerja sang sensei. Sementara itu Akashi yang entah tertidur atau tidak hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil terus menahan rasa sakit tentunya. Lama-kelamaan Kirei merasa bosan dan mulai memainkan game di ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan itu. Dari raut wajahnya ia nampak pernasaran dengan sosok yang ada dibalik tirai putih tersebut.

'Sepertinya ia tertidur.' Batin Kirei saat melirik tirai putih itu dari tempatnya berada.

Sementara itu Akashi yang berada dibalik tirai tersebut sama sekali tak tertidur dan malah harus menahan rasa sakit yang lebih dari sebelumnya. 'Ukhh…' Rintihnya tak bersuara. Sesaat setelah itu Akashi mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya seolah berfikir jika ia duduk sebentar mungkin akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tetapi kali ini dugaannya salah~

"Akhh…itta-i." Rintih Akashi yang sekarang tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan suaranya.

"Eh?" Kirei yang mendengar suara itu segera meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan berjalan menghampiri sosok dibalik tirai tersebut yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuro yang ia kenal.

"Ukhh—kepalaku." Akashi masih terus memegangi kepalanya bahkan sesekali menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Anata…." Kirei memandangi sosok Akashi sejenak sebelum ia memperdekat jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Akashi yang terus merintih karena rasa sakit itu.

"Ukh..kkhh—"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gomen ini sangat absurd dan ooc =="**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

Title : Love from Akashi Seijuro

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, Friendship

**::Love from Akashi Seijuro ::**

* * *

.

.

"_Ukh..kkhh"_

.

.

"I..itta-i~" Akashi masih dapat melihat jelas sosok Kirei dihadapannya dan ia masih mengingat sosok itu dengan jelas. Kirei— Shiroi Kirei adalah sosok gadis berambut dark purple serta memiliki sepasang mata onyx yang indah dan gadis itu adalah gadis yang Akashi tolong beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tentu saja Akashi tak dapat melupakan sosok itu.

"Anata~ daijobu?" Kirei mulai merasa cemas akan keadaan Akashi terutama saat menatap pemuda dingin itu merintih kesakitan. Untunglah Kirei telah terbiasa membantu senseinya disini sehingga ia cukup mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Berbaringlah," Kirei membantu Akashi yang mulai lemas itu untuk kembali berbaring diranjangnya "Aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu." Kemudian Kirei mencari-cari obat itu disebuah lemari besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut tak lupa sebuah jarum suntik yang higienis tentunya.

'Kenapa bisa sesakit ini ukh…' Akashi membatin seolah merutuki sakitnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Dengan segera Kirei menyuntikkan obat tersebut secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati di bagian lengan Akashi. Akashi hanya terdiam saat jarum suntik itu menyentuh kulit putihnya.

Walaupun sedang menahan sakit Akashi bukanlah orang bodoh, ia pasti mengetahui obat apa yang baru saja Kirei suntikkan padanya dan itulah yang membuat Akashi hanya diam tak banyak bertanya. Obat pereda nyeri, sekiranya sebut saja demikinan. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya meredakan sakit dikepalanya tetapi obat tersebut cukup membuatnya merasa lega karena sakit yang ia rasakan mulai berkurang.

"Sekarang apa masih terasa sakit seperti tadi?" Kirei yang masih menunggu jawaban Akashi hanya tersenyum ketika Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda sakitnya tak separah tadi.

"Apa kau mengerti tentang ilmu kesehatan serta kedokteran?" Tanya Akashi yang merasa kepalanya sudah amat membaik tetapi dirinya masih merasa lemas.

"Sedikit." Kali ini Kirei hanya menjawab singkat seraya menarik kursi disebelanya, meletakkannya disamping ranjang Akashi dan duduk disamping ranjang itu. Dan Akashi hanya menatap tajam gadis bermata onyx tersebut.

"Arigatou." Ucap Akashi sesingkat mungkin kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Douitashimashite." Balas Kirei kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu…

"Ano, terimakasih telah mengantarku pulang saat itu." Ucap Kirei dan Akashi tentu saja kembali menatap mata onyx itu.

"Sudah kau ucapkan berkali-kali." Jawab sang pemilik mata heterochrome.

'Iya sepertinya begitu.' Kirei membatin membenarkan perkataan Akashi.

"Kau tidak ke kelas?" Tanya Akashi seperti membuka sebuah topic pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada guru," Kirei terdiam sejenak "…lagi pula aku harus menemanimu disini."

Seketika itu pula Akashi tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kirei. Wajah tampannya memerah samar dan tentu saja Akashi tak berani menatap mata onyx itu karena takut nantinya semburat merah itu terlihat oleh sang pemilik mata.

"Bodoh~" Ucap Akashi ketus mencoba menutupi perasaan sebenarnya.

"Fuh, dingin sekali kau." Entah mengapa Kirei malah tertawa kecil saat itu. Akashi menatapnya dengan tajam tentunya. "Gomen,gomen."

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sakit juga." Ledek Kirei dan sepertinya ia tak tau siapa yang ia goda saat ini, ya seorang Akashi Seijuro yg ditakuti oleh semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai serta siswa-siswi di sekolah ini.

"Tch.. tentu saja karena aku juga manusia."

_Kiseki no Sedai_

"Si kapten kemana sih?" Gerutu Aomine yang tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam Aomine." Ucap Midorima tajam.

Mereka berlima kembali diam sambil terus berjalan dengan coolnya sehingga para siswi yang tak sengaja melihat mereka terpana seketika. Salah satunya adalah fans Kise yang terus menatap idolanya itu dengan penuh rasa harap. Kemudian seorang gadis berambut hitam yang melihat Midorima dengan penuh rasa cinta dan tentu saja walaupun Aomine terkesan cuek, tak sedikit siswi yang berharap menjadi pacar sang ace Kiseki no Sedai ini.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Midorima melihat seorang sensei yang mungkin saja mengetahui keberadaan Akashi saat ini. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Midorima langsung menyapa senseinya itu seiringan dengan tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya.

"Sumimasen sensei." Sapa Midorima sopan serta sangat formal. Sementara teman-temannya hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan sensei mereka.

"Hai, doushita Shintarou?" Sensei itu tersenyum.

"Oh iya sensei melihat Akashicchi tidak?" Tanpa disuruh dan dengan cepatnya Kise bertanya mendahului Midorima.

"Akashicchi?" Terlihat raut wajah bingung di wajah sensei mereka itu.

"Akashi Seijuro." Sambung Kuroko datar dan sensei mereka langsung mengangguk mengerti walaupun sedikit terkejut akan keberadaan Kuroko.

"Oh Akashi ya," Sensei itu menarik nafas sebentar "—Dia ada di uks."

"Hah? Uks?" Seru anggota Kiseki no Sedai bersamaan (minus Kuroko serta Murasakibara yang sibuk makan).

"Iya, kalian lihat saja di—" Belum sempat mengakhiri kata-katanya sang sensei menatap heran kelima siswanya yang entah sejak kapan menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa si kapten itu heh?" Tanya Aomine sambil terus berlari dibelakang Midorima.

"Tentu saja sakit dasar Aominecchi baka!"

"Aku juga tau kalau itu, maksudku dia sakit apa." Sambung Aomine.

"Entahlah…"

"Berisik sekali kalian sebentar lagi kita sampai."

-Prakkkk-

Midorima membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar membuat teman-temannya ikut kaget karena perbuatannya. Kemudia mereka berlima memasuki ruangan putih itu mencari sosok kaptennya di dalam sana. Dan mata mereka membulat ketika melihat kaptennya tak hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Tetapi saat itu Akashi dengan santai melihat kedatangan mereka yang telah ia perkirakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi cuek dan ia masih tetap berada di ranjangnya, hanya saja saat ini ia tak lagi berbaring.

"Apanya yang ada apa hah?" Aomine kesal sekaligus 'Heran' menatap kaptennya yang sedang berduaan dengan seorang…. Gadis!

"Sstttt apa kau mau mati Aominecchi?" Bisik Kise seolah mendinginkan isi kepala Aomine.

"Kata sensei kau sedang sakit." Kuroko mulai berbicara.

"Maka dari itu kami datang menemuimu." Sambung Midorimya yang menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"Tapi Akashichin sepertinya sehat-sehat saja." Kali ini giliran Murasakibara yang berbicara.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun terlihat sedikit pucat." Kuroko berbicara untuk kedua kalinya.

'Masa sih kapten sakit?' Ke-empat anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya hanya membatin.

"Kau sakit apa Akashicchi?" Kise bertanya walaupun masih sedikit tak percaya kalau sang kaptennya itu sedang sakit.

'Sakit jiwa sepertinya.' Batin Aomine sungguh berani.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Akashi apa adanya kemudian teman-temannya mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Kirei.

Merasa ditatap apalagi dengan tajam Kireipun merasa sedikit merinding. Tetapi tak lama kemudian Kirei tersenyum kepada mereka berlima yang tentu saja dikenalnya, secara gitu siapa sih yang gak kenal Kiseki no Sedai XD.

"Hai~" Kirei tersenyum menatap kelima pemuda itu. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Murasakibara mengulurkan tangannya seraya ingin memberikan sebuah lollipop kepada Kirei. Sementara itu Midorima serta Aomine menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah mereka setelah melihat Kirei tersenyum, 'Manis' ya itulah yang mereka fikirkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kise?

"Hoi hoi Kireicchi kenal Akashicchi toh?" Ucap Kise ramah membuat teman-temannya (termasuk Akashi) menatap Kise seolah berkata 'Jadi kau kenal dengan gadis ini hah?' Kemudian Kise berbalik menatap teman-temannya "Oh iya minna dia ini teman masa kecilku— Shiroi Kirei."

"Yoroshiku Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun to Kuroko-kun" untuk kedua kalinya Kirei tersenyum dan kali ini Akashilah yang menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya, tentu saja tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Arigatou Murasakibara-kun." Kirei mengambil sebuah lollipop di tangan Murasakibara yang sejak tadi terlupakan.

"Douita~" Kemudian Murasakibara kembali memakan snack tercintanya.

Suasana mulai gaduh akibat kedatangan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Sesekali Aomine menggoda Kise hingga membuatnya marah kemudian Kise yang memeluk Kuroko dengan erat membuat Kuroko tak bisa bernafas serta merasa kesal pada Kise. Midorima yang entah mengapa berani menceramahi Akashi dan tentu saja Akashi tetap memainkan gunting ditangannya. Lalu Murasakibara? Tentu saja hanya menonton teman-temannya.

"Let's Fly Now, Let's Fly Now…~"

Ditengah kegaduhan yang sedang terjadi tiba-tiba saja terdengar dering ponsel seseorang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang gadis bermata onyx itu segera mencari sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah meja di ruangan itu. Dengan segera Kirei meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut. Sementara itu, diam-diam akashi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis bermata onyx tersebut.

"Hai, aku akan segera kesana." Kireipun berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon itu. Kemudian ia kembali menghampiri para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang tak kunjung tenang.

"Ano minna apa kalian bisa menemani Akashi-kun disini?" Tanya Kirei sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab mereka kompak dan Akashi hanya menghela hafas panjang saat mendengar jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"Memangnya ada apa Kireicchi?" Tanya Kise kemudian.

"Sepetinya aku harus segera pergi karena ada urusan mendadak." Seraya Kirei menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"Baiklah kalau begitu serahkan saja Akashicchi pada kami!" Dengan senyuman yang melebar Kise menatap Akashi yang masih diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Akashi datar serta dingin.

"Kau sakit Akashichin." Akhirnya Murasakibara kembali berbicara.

"Terserah kalian saja." Kemudian Akashi kembali mendengar suara kegaduhan yang selalu ia denger setiap kali bersama anggota timnya itu.

"Sumimasen minna aku pergi dulu~ jyaaaa matta~" Kirei melambaikan tangan kepada keenam pemuda dihadapannya sebelum pandangannya beralih pada sepasang bola mata heterochrome milik Akashi "Cepat sembuh ya Akashi-kun~" Kirei tersenyum hingga akhirnya menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Huaaa manisnya~ Kireicchi memang manis sejak dulu." Teriak Kise.

"Seperti momogiku…~" Tambah Murasakibara sambil menatap momogi ditangannya.

"Sepertinya Satsuki kalah manis oleh dirinya." Aomine berfikir keras sebelum ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Akashi-kun apa gadis itu pacarmu?" Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat teman-temannya diam sambil menatap Kuroko serta Akashi secara bergantian. Mereka mulai termakan pertanyaan Kuroko dan terlalu penasaran menanti jawaban dari Akashi.

Demo~~~

Akashi hanya menyeringai ketika itu.

"Nee, Tetsuya apa kau mau mati?" Senyum psycho tercermin diwajah sang kapten dengan sebuah gunting yang senantiasa menghiasi tangannya.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

.

.

.

* * *

**Makashi bagi yang sudah baca~**

**Makasih juga atas reviewnya di ff pertama saya ini **

_To Zelvaren Yuvrezla : Hehehe Kiseki no Sedai sudah biasa tekena amukan Akashi *dilempar bola* mungkin Kuroko itu sebenarnya paranormal yg menyamar dengan tingkat keberadaan yg minim (?) Akachin luar dalam itu berbeda kyaa *minta gendong/plak*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : maybe ooc, nista, abal, jelek, pokoknya ancur XD~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi kehilangan sosok gadis bermata onyx itu. Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada sang kapten berambut merah ini tetapi hanya satu yang ia sadari yaitu ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis tersebut. Akashi terus memandang lurus kearah papan tulis tetapi fikirannya entah berada dimana saat itu_. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?'_ Ya mungkin Akashi sedang membatin saat ini.

**_Akashi Seijuro_**

Aku tetap menatap lurus kearah papan tulis dimana seorang sensei sedang berbicara mengenai sejarah jepang pada zaman edo. Telingaku tetap mendengarkan kata demi kata yang mengalun indah dari sensei itu. Walaupun demikian aku tak dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan olehnya. Ini bukan diriku, aku tak pernah seperti ini. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Akashi-kun ada apa denganmu?" Terdengar suara Kuroko yang menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Daijoubu Tetsuya." Aku hanya mengelak tak mau memperlihatkan apa yang ada difikiranku. Kemudian Tetsuya kembali terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kringgggg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah benar-benar menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang entah tentang apa. Aku segera merapihkan buku-bukuku yang kali ini sama sekali tak kubuka. Dengan sedikit cepat aku segera berkemas dan menuju pintu ruang kelasku sebelum seseorang menepuk pundakku dan tanpa menunggu lama aku menatap sosok tersebut.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Akashi-kun," kulihat wajahnya mulai serius "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan datar.

Masalah dia bilang? Kenapa Tetsuya bisa mengatakan demikian? Apakah saat ini wajahku terlihat seperti manusia yang sedang dilanda banyak masalah? Aku tak mengerti, ya mungkin sebuah masalah~ masalah pada hatiku. Aku kembali menatap Tetsuya yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Entahlah aku bingung," mungkin ini terkesan konyol tetapi apa salahnya jika aku harus jujur "Mungkin aku memikirkan dirinya." Ya cukup Tetsuya yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Shiroi-san?" Dengan datar ia bertanya, pertanyaan yang tepat untuk jawaban yang telah kusiapkan.

"Ya mungkin begitulah."

"Kau menyukainya?" Tetsuya kembali bertanya, ah tidak kufikir dirinya terlihat seperti mengintrogasiku.

"Sudahlah Tetsuya lupakan hal itu." Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda karena sosok Tetsuya.

"Walaupun Shiroi-san ada disana?" Dengan tak sadar aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap Tetsuya yang tengah menunjuk kearah luar ruang kelas kami. Benar saja, dibalik jendela ruang kelas ini sesosok gadis berambut dark purple tengah berdiri sendiri seolah menantikan seseorang keluar dari kelas ini. Entah siapa yang ia tunggu, mungkin Ryouta….~

"Menurutku dia menunggumu." Tetsuya kau— Otakku masih tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan.

"Tidak, mungkin menunggu Ryouta." Aku berkata dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Kise-kun sudah pulang sejak tadi." Akhirnya aku tak tau lagi harus berkat apa pada Tetsuya yang sepertinya terlalu peka akan masalahku saat ini.

"Sudahlah Tetsuya lebih baik kita pulang." Tanpa persetujuan dari sang empunya nama aku segera menarik tas Tetsuya seolah menyeretnya keluar dari ruang kelas kami.

**But, you're still in here…~**

Mata kami saling bertemu, onyx yang indah serta heterochrome ku yang saling bertatapan. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku pada Tetsuya tetapi nihil karena sosok itu menghilang entah kemana. Saat ini dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali menatap mata onyx indahnya yang selalu memancarkan cahaya.

"Hai." Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Ya." Aku mencoba bersikap seperti biasa dihadapan bola mata onyx itu.

"Dingin sekali Akashi-kun." Terdengar menyindir tetapi tak lama kemudian senyuman kembali terpancar diwajahnya.

"Aneh—" Hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat keluar dari mulutku.

"Sepertimu— Se-i-ju-ro A-ka-shi." Mata onyx itu masih mengikat sepasang bola mata berbeda warna dihadapannya— mataku, sungguh tak dapat aku berpaling dari keindahan sang onyx miliknya.

"Ryouta sudah pulang." Aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tak mencari Ryouta, aku—" Kali ini mata onyxnyalah yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku.

"Anata?"

"Mencarimu— ya, kau Seijuro Akashi."

Aku terkejut tetapi bukan diriku namanya jika tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku. Datar— mungkin aku selalu menyembunyikannya dengan cara ini.

"Aku sibuk."

"Kau terlalu dingin Akashi-kun."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yasudahlah aku pergi saja."

Sosok gadis itu kemudian menghilang secara perlahan-lahan dari hadapanku. Sesaat setelah itu barulah aku merasa bodoh karena telah membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Yasudahlah toh semua juga sudah berlalu. Dan aku segera bergegas pulang karena hari ini tak ada latihan basket untuk tim kami.

.

.

.

Di sudut sebuah kamar yang cukup luas nampak sesosok pemuda sedang asik dengan laptopnya. Sesekali pemuda itu menatap jam di ponselnya yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tetapi mata heterochrome itu enggan terpejam malam ini. Sungguh lelah tetapi apa daya matanya tak sejalan dengan keinginannya, sama seperti hatinya yang tak sejalan dengan perkataannya.

"Baiklah lebih baik kucoba." Karena bosan, pemuda tersebut mulai meraih ponselnya dan mengetik suatu pesan yang akan dikirimkan kepada salah seorang temannya.

To : Kise Ryouta

From : Akashi 00.04am

_'Ryouta apa kau sudah tidur?' _Pesan pertama mulai dikirimnya. Tak lama menunggu akhirnya ponsel flip hitamnya itu bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk.

To : Akashi (Akashicchi) Seijuro

From : Kise Ryouta 00.07am

_'Belum~ aku sedang ada pemotretan hari ini. Ada apa Akashicchi? Apa kau belum tidur?' _Sekiranya itulah balasan pesan pertama tadi.

To : Kise Ryouta

From : Akashi 00.10am

_'Tak ada apa-apa aku hanya bosan karena tak bisa tidur. Apa boleh buat kalau kau sedang sibuk, jyaaa~' _

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan tersebut, pemuda itu— Akashi Seijuro melempar ponselnya keatas tempat tidur king-size yang ada di kamarnya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada layar laptop sebelum ponselnya bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Siapa lagi? Bukankah Ryouta sedang sibuk?" Akashi mulai mencari-cari ponselnya dan kembali membaca pesan tersebut.

To : Akashi (Akashicchi) Seijuro

From : xx-xx-xxxx 00.17am

_'Umm, aku memang sedang sibuk tetapi sepertinya aku tau seseorang yang bisa menemanimu malam ini heheh…' _

"Seseorang? Malam-malam begini?" Akashi masih menatap layar ponselnya tetapi ia masih belum membalas pesan dari Kise. Dan tak lama ponselnya bergetar kembali~

To : Akashi (Akashicchi) Seijuro

From : xx-xx-xxxx 00.20am

_'Seorang gadis loh Akashicchi~ *smile* nah kuberikan saja 081xxxxxxxx kau pasti kenal kan Akashicchi. Gadis itu— Shiroi Kireicchi *keep smile*'_

Orang diseberang sana (Kise) hanya tertawa geli saat mengirim pesan tersebut sementara Akashi hanya dapat bersweatdrop ria sambil terus menatap layar ponselnyanya. Dan— save! Akhirnya Akashi menyimpan nomor yang tadi dikirimkan oleh Kise kemudian dengan memaksakan diri Akashi beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Akashi memang tak mengirimkan pesan kepada Kirei tetapi dengan menyimpan nomor ponsel gadis itu Akashi merasa _'Ini bukan dirinya— impossible'._

**Sementara itu….~**

"Hihihih, Akashicchi walaupun kau tak mengirim pesan padanya tetapi pasti kau telah menyimpan nomor tersebut," Kise masih terus tertawa kecil ditengah-tengah kesibukannya "—tertalu sayang jika dihapus begitu saja hehehe…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

** A/N : Sejujurnya saya males ngelanjutinnya u,u habisnya ini gaje banget T.T tapi entah kenapa malah dilanjutin DX gomen nyampah *dooor***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : maybe ooc, nista, abal, jelek, pokoknya ancurXD~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan telah tiba, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang tersohor (?) memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat di akhir pekan kali ini. Bukan untuk berlatih memang tetapi apa salahnya sesekali sang kapten mereka— Akashi membiarkan (baca:membebaskan) teman-temannya itu dari latihan neraka yang ia buat.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Akashi mulai mengabsen satu persatu teman-temannya.

"Aku selalu tepat waktu." Ucap Midorima yang tengah membawa kaleng bekas ponta sebagai lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Kalau ke pantai sih aku pasti rajin hahahhah karena pasti banyak gadis-gadis berda—" Tawa Aomine terhenti ketika sesosok pemuda yang entah dari mana datangnya memukul perut sang ace.

"Aww— aduh."

"Dasar mesum." Kise menatap Aomine dengan tatapan aneh. Hingga kemudian— "Hiyaaa…Kurokocchi kapan kau datang?" Tanya Kise pada sosok yang membuat Aomine merintih kesakitan.

"Sejak tadi aku disini." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah tripleknya.

"Hei Tetsu sakit tau." Omel Aomine.

"Berisik!" Satu kata itu dengan cepat membuat semuanya diam mematung.

"Gomen Akashi-kun."

"Sepertinya Momoi-san dan Murasakibara belum datang." Seru Midorima memecah keheningan.

"Hoiiii minna." Tak lama dibicarakan kedua— ah bukan tetapi ketiga orang itu telah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Akashi, dkk. Dan Momoi berteriak seolah menyapa mereka.

**Lalu…. **

**Tiga? **

Bukankah mereka hanya menunggu dua orang (Momoi dan Murasakibara). Sosok ketiga itu memang tak terlihat karena ia berjalan dibelakang Murasakibara yang terlalu tinggi.

"Tch, kau terlambat Satsuki." Cibir Aomine pada sosok gadis berambut pink dan— berdada besar, mungkin.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat Murasakibara." Midorima kembali membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Tadi aku disuruh menunggu Sachin dan temannya~"

"Temannya?"

"Hei Satsuki kau membawa temanmu?" Tanya Aomine penasaran. Siapa tau saja teman Satsuki itu seperti wanita idamannya.

"Ihhh Aomine kepo (?) nah Mura-kun kau menutupi temanku." Kemudian Momoi mengisyaratkan Murasakibara untuk minggir karena dirinya yang tinggi itulah teman Momoi tak terlihat.

"Apaan tuh kepo?" Aomine memutar otaknya yang sepertinya masih saja pentium satu.

"Bahasa Indonesia yang lagi ngetren."

"Nah minna ini temanku." Momoi tersenyum dan memperkenalkan temannya itu.

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi." Teman Momoi itupun tersenyum menyapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Midorima serta Aomine hanya bersweatdop ria sebelum Akashi menatap mereka dengan tatapan mematikannya _'Jangan berisik atau kalian akan menjadi mangsa guntingku.'_

"Nyam~nyam~nyam." Murasakibara tetap memakan sancknya setelah terlebih dahulu bersweatdrop ria saat menunggu Momoi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Shiroi-san." Kuroko menyapa datar tetapi sepertinya penuh keramahan.

"Haha panggil saja Kirei tidak usah sungkan dan formal seperti itu."

"Kireicchi~" Kise yang entah darimana datangnya segera menghampiri teman masa kecilnya itu dan memeluknya seperti saat ia memeluk Kuroko. Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya menatap Kise _'Jangan dekat-dekat atau kau akan—'_ dan segeralah Kise menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Hiyyyy Akashicchi seram." Dan Kise berpaling memeluk Kuroko.

"Loh? Jadi kalian sudah kenal dengan Kirei-chan?" Tanya Momoi bingung karena sepertinya teman-temannya itu tak asing lagi dengan wajah Kirei.

"Waktu itu kami bertemu di uks."

"Kireicchi menolong Akashicchi yang sedang sakit saat itu."

"Dia manis dan aku sepertinya menyukainya."

**Duakkk—** Kise memukul kepala Aomine cukup kencang karena kata-kata Aomine sebelumnya sedikit melenceng dari topic.

"Nah Akashi-kun tidak apa kan kalau aku mengajak Kirei-chan?" Momoi menatap Akashi penuh harap.

"Terserah kalian saja." Akashi menjawab dengan singkat tetapi Momoi dan kelima anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya telah mengetahui maksud dari perkataan sang kapten.

"Yeahhhhh—!" Kemudian mereka berjalan mengikuti sang kapten yang terlebih dahulu melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Woah…. Akhirnya sampai juga."

"Dai-chan kau norak deh." Momoi menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sedikit mengejek.

"Cerewet kau Satsuki!" Gerutu Aomine untuk kesekian kalinya, "Hei kapten kenapa kau mengajak kami ke pantai?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Untuk latihan." Sang kapten menyeringai indah dan kelima anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya hanya membatin saat melihat seringaian itu.

_'Huaaaaaa….liburanku.'_ Kini wajah Kise yang cerah mulai gelap seperti awan mendung yang akan mengeluarkan hujan.

_'Sudah kuduga.'_ Midorima pasrah dan yakin kaptennya akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

_'Aku mau makan~'_ Yang ada difikiran pemuda tinggi ini hanya makan dan makan, dia— Murasakibara.

_'Akashi-kun kejam.'_ Entah mengapa Momoi dan Kuroko mengatakan hal yang sama.

_'Sialan si Akashi! Bisa-bisanya dia membohongi kami semua dan menghancurkan harapanku untuk melihat gadis-gadis sexy di tempat ini.'_ Aomine terlalu kesal kepada kaptennya itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kalian pemanasan!" Perintah Akashi yang sudah pasti absolute.

Dengan setengah terpaksa dan kesal mereka meuruti perintah kaptennya karena masih sayang nyawa. Latihan dimulai ketika mereka telah selesai pemanasan. Sementara itu Momoi dan Kirei hanya memperhatikan keenam pemuda itu dan mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Sepasang mata onyx mulai memperhatikan sepasang mata heterochrome milik pemuda berambut merah yang tengah memimpin latihan tersebut.

"Nee Kirei-chan, bukankah kakakmu pemain basket juga?"

"Ya, orang itu berada di Amerika sekarang."

"Souka~ kau pasti mengerti tentang basket kan?"

"Sedikit— aku bisa melihat gerak-gerik mereka yang mulai kelelahan"

"Fuhhh~ sudah kuduga Akashi memang terlalu kejam."

Sementara itu Kise masih asik bermain one-on-one dengan Aomine. Murasakibara tengah berebut bola dengan Midorima sebelum Akashi menyuruh mereka menghentikan latihan. Hari semakin siang dan panas, untunglah sang kapten telah memberhentikan latihan mereka beberapa menit setelahnya. Kini keenam pemuda itu tengah memimum air mineral yang tadi diberikan oleh Kirei serta Momoi dan wajah merekapun penuh dengan peluh akibat latihan kali ini.

"Sekarang kalian boleh melakukan apapun sesuai keinginan kalian." Ucapan Akashi membuat teman-temannya senang sekaligus kembali bertenanga terutama Aomine dan Kise.

"Kurokocchi kita beli ice cream yuk." Ajak Kise dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa! Tetsu-kun harus ikut bersamaku!" Akhirnya perang memperebutkan Kuroko antara Kise dan Momoipun kembali pecah.

"Sudahlah kalian ini selalu saja berisik dan lebih baik aku cuci mata hahaha." Aomine berlalu dengan tawa yang masih terpancar diwajahnya.

"Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Murasakibara." Midorima beranjak pergi dengan Murasakibara dibelakangnya.

"Nyam~nyam~ apa kau mau ikut Kireichin?" Tanya Murasakibara sebelum ia pergi.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Kirei tersenyum menolak ajakan Murasakibara.

Suasana kembali tenang ketika Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko serta Momoi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kini yang terdengar hanya suara ombak yang tengah menari indah diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang terasa sejuk di hari yang panas ini. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah serta seorang gadis bersurai dark purple masih terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Saat itu ia tengah menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas pasir pantai yang hangat.

"Disini lebih baik." Gadis itu tersenyum, menatap sepasang mata heterochrome milik sang pemuda bersurai merah disampingnya.

"Lebih baik?" Akashi masih menatap lurus, menatap birunya lautan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik aku menemanimu disini." Seketika Akashi mengalihakan pandangannya pada sosok gadis yang tengah terduduk disebelahnya.

"Aneh," Terdengar ada jeda dari satu kata yang keluar dari mulut sang emperor "—sangat aneh jika kau berkata demikian." Lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka berada didekatmu." Dengan wajah manisnya siapapun pasti terpikat oleh gadis bermata onyx ini tak kecuali pemuda bersurai merah yang berada disampingnya.

**Tersenyum~ **

**Kali ini seorang Akashi Seijuro tak menyembunyikan senyumannya.**

"Kau menyebalkan." Masih dengan senyumannya Akashi berkata demikian. _'Karena kau telah membuatku tersenyum seperti ini.'_

* * *

**A/N : **Hoaaaaaa -_- ane update lagi DX tenang kok tinggal satu chapter lagi ff gaje ini THE END XD, Arigatou yang sudah membacanya (_ _) apalagi yang ngeriview, ngefollow, ngelike, ngeliat #dooor. Pendek banget ya? iya biarkan saja #plak :DD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : maybe ooc, nista, abal, jelek, nyebelin XD~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Tersenyum~_**

**.**

**. **

**_Kali ini seorang Akashi Seijuro tak menyembunyikan senyumannya._**

**.**

.

"Kau menyebalkan." Masih dengan senyumannya Akashi berkata demikian.

"Dan kau mengerikan." Kirei tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Akashi dan perkataannya sendiri, "—bahkan ditengah panasnya matahari kau masih saja terasa begitu dingin."

"Aku kebal dengan sinar matahari." Jawab Akashi.

"Es pasti akan meleleh karena panas."

"Sayang sekali aku bukan es." Seru Akashi seolah tak mau kalah.

"Kalau bukan es lalu hatimu itu apa?"

"Batu mungkin." Kali ini senyuman Akashi hilang dan digantikan dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Benar-benar mengerikan," jeda sesaat "—kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkannya." Kirei menatap mata Akashi dengan onyx indahnya.

"Silakan saja jika kau mampu." Terlihat seperti tantangan dan Akashi menerima tantangan tersebut.

"Aku pasti bisa! Lihat saja nanti A-ka-shi Se-i-ju-ro!" Kirei tersenyum antusias dan Akashi masih tetap menyeringai.

"Jika kau tidak mampu melakukannya aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"Aku tidak akan menerima hukuman itu karena aku pasti bisa."

"Kalau begitu lakukan." Seringaian itu semakin menjadi-jadi seolah begitu senang akan game kali ini. Akashi Seijuro— ia memang manyukai hal-hal seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba terlihat dua orang pemuda bersurai kuning dan biru gelap tengah bersandar disebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Akashi serta Kirei berada. Tentu saja mereka berdua mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Akashi dan Kirei.

"Hei kapten apa sekarang kau menantang seorang gadis hah?" Aomine tersenyum iseng kearah kaptennya. Akashi hanya menatap Aomine geram.

"Huaaaa Akashicchi vs Kireicchi!" Teriak Kise tak karuan "—Kireicchi pasti menang." Kise tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Akashi saat ini.

"Sejak kapan kalian berada disana?" Akashi mulai menghampiri kedua temannya dengan sebuah gunting yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantong celana pendeknya.

"Hiiiiii… ampun deh Akashicchi tadi kami tak sengaja mendengarnya yasudah dari pada penasaran kami lanjutkan saja." Kise mencoba membela diri tetapi sama sekali tak berhasil karena hal itu malah menambah masalah.

**Duakkk—** Kini Aomine memukul kepala Kise kencang.

"Baka! Jangan berkata seperti itu idiot." Ucap Aomine pada Kise.

"I-iitaaiii Aominecchi!"

"Berani-beraninya kalian melakukan hal itu kekekeke." Tawa psycho Akashi tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Dan dengan seribu langkah Aomine serta Kise pergi dari hadapan sang kapten iblis mereka. Disisi lain Akashi hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak tantangan itu dimulai. Akashi tengah memainkan shoginya seorang diri di ruang kelas yang telah sepi. Sesekali ia menyeringai, membuat suasana yang sepi menjadi terlalu mengerikan karena aura sang kapten bersurai merah ini.

"Dua minggu lagi." Akashi bergumam sambil terus mengarahkan bidak demi bidak shogi miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang ya kapten." Pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka dan nampak pemuda bersurai hijau dengan kacamatanya memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"Ya kau benar Shintarou." Akashi masih menyeringai.

"Apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini?" Ucap pemuda bersurai hijau itu dengan wajah tsunderenya.

"Kemenangan." Akashi mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruang kelas tersebut. Sontak pemuda bersuai hijau itu— Midorima, kaget karena gerakan Akashi yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku selalu memang dan itu benar." Akashi menyeringai dan keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

"Ya kau benar kapten." Disusul oleh Midorima yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Kedua pemuda itu menyusuri koridor sekolah yang telah sepi. Midorima sedikit merasa merinding saat melihat wajah sang kapten yang terus menyeringai. Untunglah saat itu sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hoi chotto matte!" Kise— pemuda bersurai kuning itu sedikit berlari menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Ryouta." Gumam Akashi saat melihat sosok tersebut.

"Mau apa kau Kise?" Tanya Midorima dengan nada dingin walaupun kalah dingin oleh sikap Akashi.

"Tentu saja pulang bersama kalian heheh."

"Pulang sendiri saja sana." Usir Midorima.

"Jahatnya~" Kise manatap Midorima kesal "Nah Akashicchi boleh kan?" Kise meminta persetujuan sang kapten.

"Ya." Jawab Akashi singkat dan jelas.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Tanya Midorima.

"Tadi aku baru selesai membantu Kireicchi membereskan uks."

"Kirei?" Akashi mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Lalu dimana gadis itu?" Midorima masih terus bertanya seolah tak ada bosannya.

"Masih di uks." Jawab Kise polos walaupun dirinya mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari kedua temannya.

"Kau meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian hah?"

"Apa dia seorang diri disana Ryouta?"

"Ya begitulah~ habisnya dia memaksaku pulang dan meninggalkannya disana. Dia sampai memukulku loh kan sakit." Wajah Kise terlihat pasrah saat itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya, sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang saja." Ucap Akashi. Walaupun Kise serta Midorima sedikit heran tetapi tetap saja mereka menuruti perintah kaptennya.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa?" Sosok Akashi secara tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut membuat sosok yang ada di dalam sana terkejut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab sosok itu singkat.

Akashi mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada disana. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terus mengawasi gerak-gerik orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kirei yang mulai merasa tak enak jika terus diperhatikan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Hanya duduk."

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada disana?" Tanya Kirei sedikit malu.

"Sampai kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu." Akashi menjawab seadanya.

"Pulang saja!"

"Tidak."

"Pulang!" Nada suara Kirei terdengar naik satu oktaf. Sungguh berani dirinya berkata seperti itu pada Akashi.

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang." Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Kirei, Akashi menarik tangan Kirei dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Lepaskan~ Lepaskan." Kirei meronta-rotan mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Ssttttt….! Jika ada yang mendengarmu pasti mereka berfikiran yang tidak-tidak." Kemudian Akashi melepaskan tangan Kirei yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"Itu kan kau yang mulai." Gerutu Kirei tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu." Dan entah mengapa Akashi sama sekali tak keberatan dengan sikap gadis bersurai dark purple itu.

"Tapi kau menarik tanganku seenakmu." Wajah Kirei yang manis mulai terlihat kesal.

"Haha, gomen." Akashi tertawa melihat ekspresi Kirei.

"Kau senang saat melihat orang kesal ya?"

"Ya sangat senang haha."

"Mengerikan!" Kirei melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Akashi yang masih asik tertawa dibelakangnya.

"Dua minggu lagi kau pasti akan kalah dan akulah pemenangnya." Akashi menyusul sosok gadis di depannya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu."

"Kau sudah kalah sejak awal Shi-ro-i Ki-re-i."

"Be—lum—" Dan dengan cepat Akashi kembali meraih tangan gadis itu membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget. _'Ukhhh—'_

"Kau tak akan bisa menghancurkan batu." Akashi menyeringai saat tubuh gadis itu telah jatuh kepelukannya.

"Ukhhh—lepaskan kau membua—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Akashi semakin memeluk tubuhnya.

"Membuatmu apa?" Nada suara Akashi melembut membuat wajah Kirei bersemu merah.

Dengan susah payah Kirei mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang emperor. Berhasil— gadis itu berhasil melepaskan dirinya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Akashi yang sedikit melemas. Kirei menatap mata heterochrome Akashi yang ia anggap indah itu, mencari sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan dihatinya.

"Kau yang kalah," ucap Kirei setelah menemukan jawaban yang ia cari "—dan kau— tubuhmu panas." Kirei menyentuh kening Akashi dengan sentuhan yang begitu lembut.

"Ternyata kau mengetahuinya." Akashi tersenyum menyeringai membiarkan tangan lembut itu menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau sakit lagi Akashi-kun." Kali ini giliran Kirei yang memeluk tubuh Akashi.

"Apa kau perduli?"

"Tentu saja! Dasar aho."

"Kalau begitu kau juga kalah." Akashi tersenyum dan membiarkan tubuh gadis itu menghangatkannya.

"Masih ada waktu dua minggu lagi." Kirei tak melepaskan pelukannya karena Akashi sama sekali tak keberatan dengan pelukan gadis itu.

"Itu terlalu lama," sesaat setelah itu Akashi melepaskan pelukan Kirei dan menangkap sepasang mata onyx dihadapannya. "—sekarang kau milikku! Itulah hukumannya."

"Kau licik **Seijuro** dan kau mengerikan~" Kirei tersenyum saat menyebut nama kecil Akashi.

"Kau tak akan pernah menghancurkan batu," Akashi terdiam sesaat "—tetapi kau telah membuat batu itu perlahan-lahan lapuk." Akashi tersenyum, senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Sungguh menggelikan," Kirei menahan tawanya "—seorang Akashi Seijuro berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Menyebalkan memang tetapi aku menyukaimu." Akashi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kirei dan saat itu rona merah di wajah gadis dark purple itu semakin terlihat.

"Ukhh… nafasmu panas sekali." Kirei tak dapat lagi menahan semburat merah di wajahnya— malu.

"Wajahmu memerah loh Ki-re-i." Ledek sang emperor— Akashi.

"Karena perbuatanmu ukhh… Seijuro bo—"

Perkataan Kirei kembali dipotong oleh sang emperor dan kali ini dipotong oleh sebuah kecupan lembut yang mendarat dibibir sang pemilik mata onyx itu. Kirei terbelalak, sungguh tak percaya Akashi akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Panas— bibir sang pemilik mata heterochrome itu terasa panas karena suhu tubuhnya yang sedang tak stabil.

"Daisuki." Akashi berbisik di telinga gadis tersebut setelah terlebih dahulu melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

"Seijuro kau—" Kirei masih menatap mata heterochrome Akashi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Onyx dan heterochrome yang saling mengikat.

"Sssttt…! Jawab atau aku akan menciummu (lagi)." Ancam Akashi.

"Menyebalkan kau terlalu menyebalkan Seijuro." Kirei menatap Akashi tajam.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Menyebalkan karena aku dengan mudahnya menyukaimu." Kirei menutup wajah yang mulai memerah itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dirimu juga sama menyebalkannya Kirei." Untuk kedua kalinya Akashi memeluk tubuh gadis itu, gadis yang ia sukai dan kini gadis itu telah menjadi miliknya. Hanya dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

** Sementara itu— **

"Hei tundukan kepalamu bodoh." Ucap seseorang bersurai hijau kepada pemuda berkulit tan didepannya.

"Kau berisik Kise! Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?" Omel sang pemilik kulit tan kepada pemuda bersurai kuning— Kise Ryouta.

"Hei hei Muracchi pelan-pelan dong makannya nanti terdengar oleh Akashicchi bagaimana?"

"Nyam~nyam~nyam biarkan saja siapa suruh kalian mengintip." Ucap Murasakibara dengan tampang innocent padahal dirinya sendiri melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau juga Murasakibara-kun." Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Kuroko yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…Kurokocchi~" Teriak Kise yang langsung dihentikan oleh pukulan Aomine padanya.

Dan— **_Slash— Cling—Cekres_**sebuah gunting sukses menacap di salah satu tas pemuda pelangi tersebut.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

"Huaaaaa…. Ampuni kami Akashicchi"

"Aku tak bermaksud mengintip dan hanya le—"

**_Buakkkkk/duarrrr/tinggg_**

"Kekekekekekekekeke."

"Fuh~ kejam sekali kau Seijuro,"

"Dan kenapa selalu aku yang terkena gunting itu haaahhhh?"

"Itu takdirmu Ahomine!"

* * *

**A/N :** Yakkkkkkkkkkk akhirnya selesai aaa ini memalukan ff yg terlalu nista *doooor* arigatou XD semoga yang membacanya dapat pahala *wink* dan saya gak dapet dosa karena nulis ff seancur ini =DDD

sekali lagi terimakasih ff ini sudah berakhir *lol*


End file.
